


From Deputy to Wrath

by DasRepublik



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempted Brainwashing, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasRepublik/pseuds/DasRepublik
Summary: My own take of the Rookie sheriffs deputy. Olivia Garret a nervous Rookie from Colorado, never shot a gun except probably in practise, now facing off against a brainwashed battalion of religious zealots out to "save" hope county through their nightmarish crusade of kidnapping and torture of the people of Hope County Montana, however she will get the attention of a certain Faith Seed, who has other ideas. Also I like to throw in my own off handed brand of dark humour.





	1. We are So Screwed

Chapter 1- We are so screwed

(Note: For chapter 1 I just skipped over the whole botched attempted arrest of Joseph Seed because there is no real way to change that, unless you know you chose to not arrest him, in which case this would be a short story otherwise) 

28th of March, 2018, Hope County Montana 

Olivia Garret, just a few month ago was no-one but a rookie deputy sheriff in a place she where she knew on-one other than her colleagues, her fellow officers. Staci Pratt, originally a bit of a sarcastic douche-bag who always gave her a hard time for being a rookie and looking a bit too green for him to take seriously. Joey Hudson, a kind of big sister to Olivia who always went out jogging with her and shared a beer with her at the spread eagle and visited her sometimes to watch some action and horror movies while eating crappy Chinese food. 

Then there was Earl Whitehorse, her boss and kind of a father figure to all 3 of them, a real stickler for the rules and always made sure they stayed out of trouble and was always open for some friendly advice. Ad finally Cameron Bourke from the US marshal branch in Missoula, again like Pratt a bit of a prick, but he meant well, even though he was a bit of a brash and arrogant idiot who always thought he knew better. She missed them, up until yesterday she was surrounded by all of them, then thanks to a certain US marshal and his over inflated ego thought he could just flash his badge and an arrest warrant and thought that a certain group of religious zealots bent on “Saving everyone” from an impending collapse of human civilization to the point where man kind would decent into anarchy and madness would just roll over and accept that they would just take their mad preacher away from his flock. Yeah, because you know, apparently its just that simple. 

‘Fucking Eden’s Gate Man’ she murmured to herself as she was lying in a bed in an underground bunker, belonging to a weird, paranoid but well meaning and overall nice old man. Dutch Roosevelt, the man who saved her from those nutjobs just yesterday, over the next few months Dutch would come off as being a somewhat weird uncle to her. The type of uncle ranting on about conspiracy theories about the government and has had some run ins with government and law enforcement officials who always had crazy but questionable stories to tell as the family gives him a weird look around the table at a thanks giving dinner. Wait, yeah too late, that’s probably already the case. 

She was resting from the arrest that went completely sideways, but woke up to find herself handcuffed to the bed. Luckily though Dutch proved not to be a sadistic psychopath who liked to torture his victims slowly and painfully in the confines of a closed bunker where no-one would hear her scream as she originally thought and release her after giving her a very brief synopsis of the situation and just how fucked she is right now. According to Dutch the answer is very much fucked, like OMG WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE? Kind of fucked. 

After Dutch left her alone, she got changed. The clothing wasn’t particularly flattering, but what else should she expect. Her uniform was dangerous to wear, if she wore her green sheriffs’ jacket and badge, she would have a bull’s eye on her for the rest of the nutjobs to shot at. Dutch was right, she could no longer wear that uniform anymore, at least not until this whole mess blew over. She put on a light green tank top skin tight black denim jeans and white and red sneakers with khaki green fingerless woolen gloves. Her tattoo running down her right arm of a thorny rose bush choking a black snake, over the next few week would prove to be an accurate metaphor of the task she had ahead of her. 

Right now, however she wasn’t a very threatening looking woman, only standing at around 5’8, pasty and pale skin, brown eyes, and short raven black hair which she put into a ponytail. She made her way down the dark hallway of the bunker, of course looking rather nice and pleasantly rusty, dank with that Cloverfield horror movie type vibe to it, you know, homey. She could hear the old man screaming out names “Mary, Jerome, Eli, anybody, can anyone hear me?” but got nothing but silence and static. 

As she entered his radio room, he started to brief her. “Ah finally, thought you went back to sleep there for a moment, anyway sorry for not introducing myself properly before, most folks around here call me Dutch.” Olivia replied “Nice to meet you, I’m Olivia.” She said with nervous apprehension in her voice. Dutch continued to brief her. “Look I have been researching and gathering intel, long story short kid, it ain’t good, from what I can gather your friends from the sheriff’s office have been split up and could be anywhere within the county. I know what it’s like I have friends that have been taken to, the thing is though we won’t get them or this county back without any help, that is where you come in.”

“Oh good.” She responded with nervous sarcasm. Dutch ignored her and kept going, he asked her succinctly. “What happened before I brought you back here yesterday?”She then told him everything, about the failed arrest, about them being only 4 against a brainwashed brigade of zealots, about Joseph’s mad prophecy, about them being labled locusts in the garden, how Bourke stupidly fired first, how they forcefully crashed their plane and the other being dragged apart and forced to go god knows where. The shootout and the failed attempted escape. Dutch didn't say anything. Only listened and nodded to indicate that he was listening. 

He finally replied “Well holy shit kid, sounds like you had quite and adventure yesterday. So your friends are missing and most likely split up in different parts of the county and now Eden’s Gate is sprawling across the county. You have no way to escape and there are people out there being captured or killed. So, my question to you is, whatcha going to do about it?”She was silent for a few seconds “I was hoping to get in touch with the national guard or the FBI maybe. But seeing as you told me there is no signals coming in or out from anywhere, I have no idea.” 

Dutch pointed her to a safe “There is a gun and bullets and some money in the safe. I suggest you familiarise yourself with the Seeds.” She looked on the wall across on the left. All photos and synopsis written about each Seed sibling. From what she could gather she summed up every seed in a few words. John was a sadistic flamboyant douchebag with a flair for the dramatic, Jacob or as she nicknamed him Sargent Jerkoff who like to train mindless killers by some weird brainwashing which she didn’t know too much about yet. Joseph Seed she already knew about, basically labeling him as a David Koresh wannabe Faith however, she remembers vividly. She remembers Faith looking at her with a disturbing degree of focus, smiling ever so slightly. Yeah Faith just creeped her out. She didn’t have to time to think about it though. 

She knew the task In front of her, as Dutch plainly put it moments earlier, it was time to ‘un-fuck’ the situation. She made her way down the dark and dank bunker hallway with nothing but a map that she grabbed of a nearby table, a Smith & Wesson sw1911 with 2 magazines of 8 bullets, and an old drain pipe that she grabbed on the way out just in-case one of the cultists had the stupid idea to get up close and personal. She opened the bunker steel door leading to the outside, the light stinging her retinas, she has been underground for a while and her eyes didn’t have time to adjust yet. She spent a couple of minutes letting her eyes adjust as she opened and closed her eyes. 

Only one thought was going through Olivia’s mind. “Fuck.” She didn’t know it, but stepping out of the bunker would set off a chain of events that would determine the rest of her life. She didn’t know it, but she will go from being a nervous sheriffs deputy to being something more, equal parts savior, equal parts monster. Over the next few months she will fight for those she cares about and loves, people will die, both her allies and her enemies, she will fight to protect others as well as for her very survival. To the citizens of hope county just wishing to live their lives in peace and wishing the downfall of the Project at Eden’s Gate she will be their greatest savior. To Joseph Seed and those who serve and follow him, she will be the harbinger of death, destruction, a demon from hell, and overall the personification of the very concept of violence.


	2. I might be going crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Yeah Olivia has just cleared Dutch's Island and is now making her way down the Holland Valley as she is hearing a voice in her head. Yes its faith.

Olivia walked slowly as her eyes were re-adjusting to natural light after spending nearly 2 days in a dark bunker. She walked probably only 30 feet away through the dense alpine forest before she saw 2 Peggies beating up a hostage, you know as you do when trying to get new members in your religious cult. She didn’t know if it was her innate sense to help people or merely just instinct but she sprang into action as she crouched in the grassed and on reflex threw a knife in the female peggies right eye as she turned around to face Olivia she the poor cultist screamed in agony. The other male Peggie beating up the poor hostage didn’t even get a chance to respond before deputy Garret shot him straight through the skull with her Sw1911. She muttered to herself “Huh, apparently I’m good at this.” 

She then took the Remington AR-C of the dead male Peggie. The female cultist was on the ground still screaming and writhing in pain. She ignored the pain seemingly nonchalantly. Disturbingly she didn’t really feel anything. She thought to herself as she cut off the rope binding the poor hostage “Hmm…Am I a psychopath?” She still heard the other cultist writhe in agony and cursing as she sighed and rolled her eyes. The hostage thanks her “Wow miss you sure do work fast.” She replied “Eh, well you know, I guess it’s my job now.” She said with her off brand of dark sarcasm. “No worries, god these friken lunatic fanatics are out of control, if you need any supplies or weapons there is a boat house at silver lake, probably has a stash near by with some guns and ammo squirreled away.”

She responded “Oh nice thanks.” The former hostage than pointed her to the direction of the boat house. She then attempted to walk away but then the female cultist stopped her “WAIT YOU’RE JUST LEAVING ME HERE?” She said with the knife still in her eye, now bleeding all over the place. Olivia in a deadpan manner replied “Yep…See ya, and uh…Good luck and all that shit.” She then just walked of. “YOU FUCKIN BITCH FUCK YOU.” Yelled the cultist. Olivia simply responded “Sorry I can’t hear you over all the fuck I don’t give.” As she casually waved as she just left the cultist woman to her situation. 

She cleared the rest of the island with relative ease within a few hours. However during which time she couldn’t help but to feel that there was something off. She felt like something was always at the back or at the corner watching her, and sometimes heard weird humming, something along the lines of a hauntingly sweet, but disturbing rendition of amazing grace, ever so slightly in the background, she shrugged it off for the most part, but now always made sure to check her surroundings. She was staying at the forest research station for a bit. One of the staffers there asked her “You ok? You seem to be in another world.” Olivia replied “Oh it’s nothing. I need to get moving is all, just thinking what my next move is.” The worker merely nodded. 

She then walked off to the radio tower and helped herself to the ATV in the warehouse there. As well as some ammo for her AR-C. She sighed as she said to herself “Falls end it is.” Before she could react however, she heard a voice in her mind. A voice, a voice of a young woman that wasn’t hers. “I worry about you.” It said. Olivia thought. “What…The…Ass?” The voice went on “You poor lost soul. I can feel the stress and your pain. So much weight being foisted on you. Wouldn’t it be easier to join me with the father?” 

The first thought that ran into her mind is that she was going insane. She then just answered “Ok, first I’m not joining you’re cult, seriously this whole thing just has the stink of David Koresh and the friken Lila Green’s Army of God written all over it.” The young woman’s voice simply responded. “Who’s David Koresh?” Olivia to her irritation just sighed and mumbled to herself “Seriously does no-one here have the internet?” She then replied to the voice “Ok I’m guessing whoever you are that you are probably under 30. Look I don’t have time for this spiral into what appears to be some kind of psychosis or dementia, I have a cult to take down.” 

The voice answered but with an angrier tone. “We aren’t a cult, we are a family. A family that cares for each other and want’s to prepare for the coming collapse. One that….” Olivia Interrupted “OK I’m stopping you right there. This is a doomsday cult.” There was nothing else after that. She had silence for about 10 minutes as she made her way down the bridge crossing which acted as an intersection between the Henbane River and the Holland Valley. She then got onto the radio with Dutch. “Hey Dutch, you there?” He replied “Yeah I’m here what’s up?” She asked the old man “I’m at a bridge that’s like in between Henbane river in the east and Holland Valley in the South West. You said this John fucker is holding Hudson somewhere there?” He answered “Yeah, probably in his bunker, it’s somewhere in that part of the county best to start there, and also if you can see what you can do about the situation in falls end, those people can use your help. We don’t need Peggies taking that town too. Too many good people live there dep.”

Olivia then asked “OK, but the Henbane river is where my work and house is.” He replied “Yeah but also Faith Seed’s territory, do not trust anything you see there. It’s here they process that bliss shit.” She then responded “Right so weird drug manufacturing. I’ll stay away from that region for a while. I’ll talk you you soon Dutch.” She then Saw a cult truck and a road block on the other side of the bridge leading to the Holland Valley. The young girlish voice was back. “You can come see me.” Olivia just ignored it. She figured she was just going crazy, yet she was surprisingly nonchalant about it. The voice continued “You’re very stubborn, aren’t you?” Olivia still ignored the voice and chose to make her way down the river avoiding the needless drama of the roadblock ad decided to swim over instead into the Holland Valley and now she is wet. “Great” she muttered. 

The voice was back, again much to Olivia’s irritation “Why are you ignoring me?” Olivia sighed She didn’t respond but just thought to herself “Great, so this is my life now. Hearing voice in my head that aren’t mine as I slowly descend into insanity…Awesome” She made her way up from the river hillside amongst some apple trees and some strange red silos nearby. She was truly in the Holland Valley now. Here was the first region where she will begin her brutal campaign of retribution against a cult who will wish that had just stayed in their compound.


End file.
